American Vampires in London
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Reid and Garcia take an....interesting vacation. Garcia/Reid pairing. Pleaz R&R!


American Vampires in London

"............BTW, AU, Garcia/Reid pairing, and Im using the show Moonlights views on vampirism. . Alright, so it seems that more and more people are warming up to the idea of Spencer Reid being a vampire- I was in fact never opposed to it, of course. ONE more thing: Reid and Garcia are supposed to sound old-school London. Hehehehe.....Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid smiled as Penelope Garcia shut off her computers and got ready to leave work. "Ready, my white chocolate?" she asked brightly.

"Why do you tease me so?" he responded with fake dismay. She slapped him with her purse and laughed.

"I do miss my chocolate." she sighed. Reid gave her a slight nod in agreement.

"Well, let's not dwell on the past." he said.

"But the past has just began for us! We've got the world to adventure and all this time to see it!" Reid gave her an eyebrow raise.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to travel? Again?" By this point, they had stopped walking.

"Yes, but this time, it has to be different! I want to see London, Paris, France, Iceland!" she squealed. "Oh, do you want to, also?" she questioned.

"Well, I suppose so. If you want to travel, than I want to travel." Reid answered-giving his mate a small smile.

"But what about our jobs? Or the.......you know....." Garcia whispered.

"The fact that we're vampires?" he filled in.

"You have to admit that it complicates things." she hinted. "But I do really want to leave this place!"

"I think we should go- just until summer's end. We would have to make excuses to stay inside, dodge simmering blood, ice baths in the night, faking sleep on those horrid beds...." Reid dragged on. "A vacation would be nice." he concluded.

"Oh, really Spencer? What would you tell them?" she cooed as she played with his hair.

"Hmm....That we're taking a vacation,perhaps?" he mumbled.

"So devious!"

'"We don't _have _to be devious! We're humans to the lot of them, and all humans take a break every once in a while. And tell me we don't deserve this- our human selves, that is. "

"Oh fine. But you're talking to Hotch!" Garcia finally gave in. Reid smiled.

"Don't worry; I will take care of it....."

"So you and Garcia want to take a vacation?" Hotch asked. Reid- who was looking more sleep-deprived than usual- shook his head yes.

"Correct; we both have been exhausted lately, and we want some time for ourselves." Reid explained.

"You two have only been dating for two months, and you already want more time together?" Hotch asked. "I mean, most people aren't ready for a long vacation together by that point in the relationship.....but you and Garcia aren't most people."

"I guess we aren't." Reid smiled with a nervous laugh. 'Vampire-FBI agents who drink blood from the morgue and try their best not to 'vamp-out' at crime scenes covered with blood. Nope, nothing unusual there.' he thought.

"I don't see any reason not to approve on it. Neither of you have used your vacation time this year, and you two are some of the best agents in the FBI......Be back by August 7th." Hotch smiled. Reid returned the gesture.

"Thanks; we both really appreciate this."

"And the bureau appreciates all the hard work you've both put in to this unit. Have fun." With that, Hotch dismissed Reid.....

_One Month Later......June 24th in Iceland....._

"Oh, this is so nice! I've never had food this good before!" Garcia squealed in delight.

"Define food, dear." Reid laughed as he sipped on the blood they had 'gotten' from a nearby blood bank.

"Oh please, tell me that this is like that crap we were having in London. We got the damn blood from ex-druggies who got themselves killed! This, on the other hand...." Garcia sighed as she gestured toward her wine glass. "I think mine was from a virgin." she said matter-of-factly. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Do me a favor- never _ever _change." Garcia giggled- surrendering her wine glass in exchange for her lover's arms....

_A few Weeks Pass.....July 4__th__ in London..._

"Happy fourth my dove." Garcia cooed as she kissed Spencer's cheeks.

"Cheers, Penelope." he whispered back as he kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Oh, you know just which way to tickle me..." she giggled.

"I would hope I would know by now. How long has it been? 100 years?" he joked.

"It sure feels that way, love. I can't believe it's only been a few months."

"A toast- to the best of company." Reid decided- straightening up from his slouched position.

"To forever." Garcia added.

"And ever." Reid and Garcia smiled at each other as the took in the view that the perfect moment gave them....

_Two Week's Time.....Paris_

"Gosh, this had been the _best _ vacation ever!" Garcia squealed as she walked with her lover to the Eiffel Tower.

"Hmm....Maybe we should go it again next summer?" Reid asked.

"Oh, really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, let's go to the Caribbeans next time. Sound good to you?" Red suggested.

"That sounds like a great adventure!" she squealed.

"There aren't any humans around, it's a fair weather night........." Reid strolled on suspiciously. "Race you to the top!" he yelled as he ran at inhuman speeds.

"Oh you little bug!" Garcia laughed back- quickly catching up with Reid. With all the joy of a young schoolboy, Reid reached the top just miliseconds before Garcia.

"No fair you cheat!" she laughed. Reid pushed her complaints off- knowing it was all in just fun.

"Look at this view, Penelope!" Reid called. Garcia raced to the side of the Eiffel Tower Reid was referring to- taking in the view of Paris one streets at a time.

"Oh Spencer! This is just unbelievable! Do you have to go back to Quantico?"

" 'Fraid so." Reid mumbled back- distracted by the view.

"Ah well. I suppose the longest-lasting memories are of the shortest moments."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Reid smiled as he kissed Garcia's hand.

For the longest time Penelope and Spencer leaned over the edge of the Eiffel Tower- watching as the world around them fell to sleep....

_One Week Later.....Quantico _

"Come on Pretty Boy! Why won't you tell me?!" Morgan whined.

"Because I'm sworn to secrecy." Reid answered- getting annoyed. Morgan was still bugging him about not sharing his and Penelope's experience in the England territories (or were they countries now...?) .

"It was magical!" Garcia squealed to Prentiss. "Paris was romantic, Spencer was even more romantic, the food was to die for...." Garcia smiled at her own private joke, "and I didn't want to leave!"

"Can I go next time?" Prentiss smirked. "God, I would_ kill _for a vacation like that....or a boyfriend like that." Prentiss and Garcia shared laughs as they continued on their conversation...

"So I heard the vacation went well." Hotch started as Reid walked by.

"It was fantastic. Penelope and I had a great time visiting the historical castles, the Eiffel Tower, London....We both had a ton of fun." Reid smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Hotch returned the smile.

"Thanks again for the vacation. We don't know what we would've done without it."

"Don''t mention it. We all need a break from this place- I of all people should know that." Hotch smirked. "Hey, I think someone's looking for you." he added. Reid turned around and smiled. Garcia had her arms open and was waiting for Reid. "Have fun kids." Hotch muttered as he walked away.

"Shall we go home now?" Reid asked.

"We shall." Garcia agreed.

'But first,' Garcia thought, 'to the morgue!'

".....hehehehe.........this was too fun to write! One last note: If u liked this one, check out DaTwistedSistas stories! They rock!! Also, thnx codename penguin for helping me along! Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
